


The Mocking Immortals

by Alkalyne



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Andorians, Vulcans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkalyne/pseuds/Alkalyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple story that takes place before the events of Field of Fire (S7E13). After finding out the killer and his reasoning, it felt like there was more potential. Simply an attempt to write from the point of view of a Vulcan taking his first steps into insanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mocking Immortals

**Author's Note:**

> Summary says it all. I decided to see what it was like to write from a Vulcan's perspective, particularly one that is rather unhinged.

The cot was softer than the one in his quarters. 

Chu'lak did not open his eyes right away. Instead, he lay still and listened.

The machine beeped in time with his heart. Another machine whirred in rhythm with his blood pressure. There was the slow, steady drip of fluid.

But there was also a lack of the noises he was straining his ears for.

Almost no footsteps. There was only one pair of feet. The steps were not as heavy as a Human's, nor as measured as a Vulcan's. Once they got closer, Chu'lak sniffed to confirm his suspicions--a Trill. If there was only one person on patrol, then perhaps it was night.

And it was true night. There were no vibrations or hums to indicate they were aboard a ship or station. 

Chu'lak cracked open his eyes. The curtains were drawn and the ceiling was high--perhaps ten meters. He watched the silhouette of the doctor go by. A female.

Once her footsteps began to fade, Chu'lak sat up. He looked around, his eyes having little trouble adapting to the low lighting. The area dedicated to his care was 2.5 meters across and 3 meters long. The Vulcan looked to his left arm and saw the drip. He turned to look at his medical display. 

There was no sign of the doctor returning just yet.

As Chu'lak turned, he found he was quite stiff. Perhaps he had been unconscious for a couple days or perhaps he had sustained more injuries than he could recall. Whichever possibility it was, Chu'lak would soon find out.

His vitals were fine. Heart rate and blood pressure slightly elevated, but within acceptable parameters. According to the data, he had been unconscious for thirty-one hours and had been brought in unconscious. His injuries consisted of a shrapnel wound through the right calf, lacerations across the posterior of his thighs, abrasions on the cheeks and chest, six bruised ribs, first-degree burns on his hands, a bruised L4 vertebrae, a ruptured kidney and contusions on the anterior of this thighs.

The Vulcan's heart rate picked up an extra three beats.

He looked around again. There was no sign of movement from his neighbors. Chu'lak sniffed--there was another Trill to his left and a Betazed to his right. No Humans. No Andorians.

Chu'lak read his current status. The only thing he was hooked up to was a basic saline solution. No medications. All the medicines he needed had been administered within an hour of his arrival. Two were for infections and then a number of stabilizers.

He felt hydrated enough. Anything more he needed he could get. If he was mobile enough to move, then it was better that he acquire the nutrients as evolution intended.

But removal of the tubes would set off alarms, as would leaving the bed.

There was of course the option to call for a nurse.

Chu'lak found the button to his left and pushed it.

Down the hall he could hear the faint buzz.

Not even a second later were the hurried footsteps of the nurse. 

"How can I help you, sir?" The man asked. He was a Bolian. Late 20s.

"I require use of the facilities." Chu'lak replied.

"Of course." He stepped further in, clearly intending to get a bedpan.

"I am hydrated enough and it would be best to see how my legs fair."

The nurse paused. "I trust your judgment, but let me check your status." He kept his voice soft.

Chu'lak moved to the side as the Bolian took a closer look at the display.

"Hm, hm," the man tapped his ridged chin. "You appear to be cleared for both. Allow me to disconnect the tubing and get you slippers. I'll set you up with a pitcher and glass while you're out." 

"Thank you."

"You're quite welcome. When you exit here, make a left and go down the hall. When you get to the nurse's station, make a right. The facilities for Vulcans will be the fourth door to your right. There we go." He stepped back. "You are free to walk there."

Chu'lak was careful, moving one leg at a time. They were stiff and the left leg was much more sensitive. 

The floor was cold against his callused feet. It was almost pleasant.

"I have a question." 

"Yes?" The Bolian laced his fingers together.

"Where are my shipmates?"

The nurse licked his lips. "I am not at liberty to say," he said after a moment.

Chu'lak stared, unblinking.

His nurse did not waver.

"Fourth door on the left, correct?"

The Bolian's brow ridges twitched. "On the right."

"Thank you." 

Chu'lak pushed himself off the bed. He slipped between the curtains, the soft fabric brushed against his ears and nose.

The nurse was lying and now possibly thinking Chu'lak had sustained brain damage.

But it was the fact that the man lied to him that stood out. It wasn't a breech in patient privacy to simply say where the rest of person's crew was. No matter. Chu'lak could see for himself. Under what was now the guise of a brain injury, he could wander the halls and not be seen as too peculiar.

As he walked down the halls, he scanned the names displayed on the curtains. None of them were recognizable.

He neared the nursing station when one caught his attention.

Triavdelyanin zh'Zera.

Chu'lak glanced at the nursing station. They were busy sorting though patient records. Understandable. There was a lot to go through.

He pulled the curtain back. 

She was on the bed, sleeping. The woman was hooked up to tubes of saline solution and synthesized blood. Her chan fiance was nestled up in the bed with her. Certainly not allowed but hardly anyone could or would try to tell a quad what to do.

The other two members made them selves fit in a seat meant for one. The two were sleeping, but lightly, their antennae swaying back and forth. And it would not be at all uncomfortable. Andorians had a few advantages over Vulcans, one of which being limbs that would not "fall asleep."

Chu'lak released the curtain. He looked to see the nurses still had not taken notice.

That was one of 1,249 if he did not include himself.

He made his way to the station, pain in his right leg growing with each step.

"My apologies for interrupting." He had placed himself to the side--whatever was pulled up, he would see.

A Trill male looked up. "No, not at all. How can I help you?" His eyes flickered up and down. "I see you're walking well."

Chu'lak inclined his head. "Well enough. I am here because I wish to know about who else from my ship is here. I was in an escape pod with six others."

The Trill began to tap away at his padd. "Name and ship?"

"Chu'lak. The USS Grissom."

The man paused, his eyes scanning the information.

Of course the Vulcan read it faster than him. He looked elsewhere, letting the Trill finish.

"Unfortunately...only seven--including you--made it."

"I see. At least thirty other pods left the ship. Perhaps there were other survivors in those?"

The Trill tapped again. Chu'lak already knew the answer but for some odd reason he wanted to wait.

"I'm...sorry but yours was the only pod."

Chu'lak inclined his head. "Thank you."

He turned on his heel and resumed his journey down the hall. He turned and the fourth door on his right slid open.

It was not sanitary to be in the restroom barefoot, Chu'lak noted. He then realized he had forgotten the slippers. But he felt no need to do anything about it. In fact, he had no interest in caring.

The Vulcan made his way to the mirror, deciding to use this time to get a look at his injuries.

His face looked fine. All evidence of any wounding had been wiped away. He lifted his hospital gown--a drab gray thing--to see he still had the bruises on the anterior of this thigh.

He felt his heart pick up an extra three beats again.

Sweat. Burned flesh and blood. Smoke. Urine. The antiseptic of the bathroom was overpowered by the smells of the escape pod. The mirror melted away and now zh'Zera stared across at Chu'lak, her braids frayed and singed. Both her antennae were broken, one sliced clean off and oozing blue blood.

In his lap was an unconscious Jack. Chu'lak looked back down at him, seeing his friend was still sweating. As he dabbed away, the pod jerked violently. The sharp pain in his right leg and right side spiked.

"Jev, what are you doing?" Chu'lak's deep timber had no trouble being heard over the chaos nor did it betray the amount of pain he was in.

"Trying to save our asses!" Snapped the joined Trill. "Hull plating from one of the Klingon ships nearly hit us!" 

Chu'lak looked back at Zh'Zera. "How are you fairing?"

She groaned, clutching her ears and baring her teeth.

"Taru?" The Vulcan looked to the Human who was trying to wrap a bandage around another crewman's head.

"Can't see outta my left eye," he yelled. The pod's klaxons had begun.

"Jev," Chu'lak raised his voice. "Was that another fragment of the Klingon ship?"

"No, that was Jem'Hadar! Damn--Taru, get over here. I need you to man weapons and I need you now."

Taru looked at Chu'lak.

The Vulcan glanced down--Jack was still out. He set the cloth down and secured the Human before replacing Taru.

"Rodriguez, can you hear me?"

"Where are we?" Slurred the young woman.

Not a good sign. "In an escape pod. Can you tell me your rank?" He lifted the bandages Taru had been poorly applying. Chu'lak could see splinters of her scalp amongst the hair. He leaned over, grabbing the medkit. It was going to be risky, using osteonet, but it beat the alternative of letting the little slivers make their way into her brain.

"Ensign?"

"That was last week. You were promoted four days ago." Chu'lak replied. His eyes flickered to Jack--his head had lolled to the side. If they were hit again, the Human was in risk of receiving a severe neck injury.

"Zh'Zera, if you are able, I need you to talk to her." Chu'lak already had half the bone splinters out. But those had been the easy ones.

"About what?" The Andorian snapped.

"Whatever you would like. Just keep her conscious." Chu'lak spared her a glance. Triavdelyanin zh'Zera. A weapon's specialist who worked alongside Regina Sano. The Vulcan was starting to suspect his shipmate had lied about her condition and was doing far worse.

"I do not hear you talking." Chu'lak even added an inflection of irritation. It was something that often got the attention of the more emotional species. He was almost done. Then he could move on to zh'Zera, check on Segog and return to Jack.

Over the roar of weapon fire, Chu'lak heard the Andorian begin a conversation. He had nothing to regenerate the bone with and settled for a dermal regenerator. There were stiff bandages to make up for this, specifically marked to let whichever medical team they were brought to know there was no bone under the skin.

Just as he was securing the bandages around Rodriguez, Jev screamed.

Chu'lak's head snapped up. Through the window he could see the USS Grissom, half naked from missing hull plates. Pods were shooting out. Some were spinning out of control, others zipping through debris and enemy fire. He saw two detach from starboard--those were the ones from medical. They were often the last, the doctors refusing to leave until everyone else had. As they began to distance themselves, the Grissom shuddered and exploded. The heat engulfed the one of the pods and another dozen that hadn't made it away in time.

zh'Zera turned away, covering her mouth. Fluid was oozing out between her scraped fingers.

Chu'lak handed her a plastic bag and eased himself away from Rodriguez.

"How many pods were left on the ship?" Chu'lak asked, looking up from Segog, his eyes looking anywhere that wasn't the outside.

No response.

"Ensign, I asked you a question."

"S-seven." Taru choked out.

"Can you see anything on the sensors about pods from medical? We have six aboard meant for them specifically."

"Sir, I don't think we'll be able to dock or beam anyone here on board." Jev replied. "But...I'm seeing nothing. Those two that got out were from medical. The others hadn't left."

Chu'lak wanted to ask about anyone from the armory but there was no logical basis to know. Nor did he feel the need to correct Jev about his reason for asking.

Once he saw that Segog only needed water, the Vulcan turned to zh'Zera.

"I must treat you." He said.

zh'Zera wiped her mouth. "Whatever I got, it can wait." She nodded to Jack. "Go take care of him."

"I am the only conscious one aboard this pod who knows Andorian anatomy. Allow me to treat your wounds." As he knelt down, he could see more dark blue on her teeth. "You are suffering from internal bleeding."

"And we got nothin' in that kit that can help."

She was right.

"If I tough it out, good. If not..." 

"Allow me to tend to the other injuries. Your chances of survival will improve by 1.4% if you are not stressed or bleeding out externally."

zh'Zera didn't move. "Those don't need an expert in my anatomy. Hand me the dermal regenerator and I'll start on my thigh."

"Let me see the extent of the bleeding. That is all I ask."

Something in her eyes changed. Her shoulders relaxed and she moved her arms.

Chu'lak waved the tricorder across her abdomen. "Your liver is lacerated, your small intestines will require a new four inches and you have two broken ribs." He looked up. "Thank you for your cooperation." He returned his scanner to his side and stood up. "Please do not let your pride hesitate in asking for further assistance." Chu'lak handed her the medkit.

He took back his seat, more careful with how he handled Jack than his own injured leg or agonizing pain in his side. Even if he was unconscious and his muscles relaxed, the Vulcan did not want to risk further injury.

The Human groaned as his head and shoulders were rested back on Chu'lak's lap. His eyelids fluttered.

"Chu'lak?"

But the voice was not Jack's.

The Vulcan looked up to see zh'Zera's thaan fiance.

"That's your name, right?"

Chu'lak released the gown. The fabric fluttered down to his knees. "That is correct." He eyed the Andorian, wondering what he was doing in a Vulcan restroom.

"I wanted to see if you needed a nurse."

"What would I need a nurse for?"

The Andorian's antennae curved forward. "I heard you check on Yanin." He bowed his head. "Even for an Andorian, my senses are above average. Your heart. It's beating faster than a Vulcan's normally does."

"Please do not be offended by my question, but why would you be concerned about my well being?"

"Ah, of course." He straightened up. "I'm Van. Van th'Lani. I...was Len's younger brother." His antennae drooped. "She spoke highly of you."

Chu'lak studied the man. He was a spitting image of her, almost. But he had a slightly longer nose and smaller eyes than she had. And his hair was braided. 

"But you seem to be alright. You saved Yanin. We owe you. And you took care of my sister, so I owe you, so long as it won't interfere with Yanin's well being.”

Chu'lak blinked. He bowed his head. "Your words are acknowledged. If I require anything that I think you will do better at than a nurse, I shall let you know."

Van's antennae curved forward. "Thank you." 

He turned and was about to leave when Chu'lak realized he did in fact require something.

"th'Lani."

"Yes?" The thaan paused, one foot out the door.

"If Len spoke of me, then surely she spoke of Jack. Do you know the whereabouts of him?"

He thought for a moment. "I believe he is in the more intensive care unit. If you go straight across from the nurse's station instead of making a left on your way back, I think he's somewhere over there."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He left without interruption this time.

Chu'lak looked back in the mirror. There were bags under his eyes, he noticed. How strange.

He exited the bathroom, remembering the Bolian nurse and Trill doctor on patrol. When he returned to his hospital bed, the nurse was already gone. On the cheap, small nightstand was a pitcher and cup.

The Vulcan eased himself onto the bed. Chu'lak winced as he pulled his legs up. He would search for Jack tomorrow, when it was less disruptive to wander.

Perhaps now that he was awake but limited in his activities, he could meditate. The ordeal he had just come out of was one that would require much sorting and perhaps more than one session. Though he would not openly admit it, the lack of access to candles was certainly going to hinder the process. 

Nor could he sit as he normally did. The injuries to his left leg made sitting properly nigh-impossible. Chu'lak went for the alternative position, raising his knees and crossing his ankles. Once he was certain his gown kept him modest, he shut his eyes.

The harsh smell of blood forced his eyes open.

Chu'lak was back in the escape pod, Jack's head resting in his lap. The lights were dim and Rodriguez was limp, her chest barely rising and falling.

"Whas happening, Shoolock?"

Jack was staring up at him, eyes wide and glassy.

The Vulcan looked around. Jev was still at the controls, but his movements not as quick. 

"Our life support systems were hit. We have diverted as much power as we can to keep them running." Chu'lak replied after a moment.

"Mm." Jack shut his eyes.

It was subtle but quick. Chu'lak felt the sensation seize his heart and climb its way up his ribs. The feeling of something cold and sticky. It moved further but did not leave where it started. Whatever it touched seemed to act as fertile grounds for it to fester and spread.

The Vulcan felt his fingers curl around Jack's shoulder. He pulled him closer, as if to protect him from the fear. How foolish. To think the sensation could manifest into some physical monster he could slay.

"Chu'lak?" Jack was more alert now.

"Yes?"

"...Are you alright?"

"Sometimes I find your Human vernacular intriguing. If you are trying to ask about my state, I am as I was when we entered the pod, though perhaps with less blood but of no alarming loss."

Jack chuckled. It was a raspy noise. "So...how long we got if life support's half shot?"

Chu'lak craned his neck to see past the window and the displays. There were no Jem'Hadar ships in sight. But there were plenty of ship pieces floating about. Some would occasionally collide and start a new course. It appeared that was what Jev was now focusing on--suddenly having to move the pod. There were a number of other escape pods following a similar plan.

"Seeing as the battle is over and there are many who escaped, we may be rescued anywhere from a few hours to a few days. If our pod proves incapable of sustaining us, we can contact another and be beamed aboard or docked, depending on the model."

Jack shut his eyes.

Again the coldness jumped at him. Chu'lak felt his heart rate gain another three beats. What if Jack didn't open his eyes this time? And his chest ceased to rise and fall?

But Jack's eyes opened. "Hey...any contact with the other pods from Grissom?"

Chu'lak found his respiration was changing. He swallowed, the dim lighting obscuring the sight of such. "Two pods from medical were released...and one promptly destroyed by shrapnel from the ship, the other's condition is unknown. The others from medical did not make it. As for the twenty pods that did make it, an undetermined number have likely been destroyed by debris or enemy fire."

Jack's eyes widened. His mouth opened and closed but nothing came out. He took in a shuddering breath. His hand reached for Chu'lak's as he began to breathe faster and his eyes watered. "Len...Regina..." the man finally choked out.

Chu'lak nodded.

"M-maybe Len hopped aboard a different pod cuz she was treating somebody or or maybe--"

"We both know that is not in her nature. She would stay to the very end."

Jack blinked, letting the tears flow. 

Chu'lak reached for the cloth to wipe them away, at a loss for what else to do. But Jack waved him away. So the Vulcan sat there, holding his friend, ignoring the fact that his legs were starting to fall asleep and fending off a new sickly feeling.

"I'm starting to get tired..." Jack said after a few minutes of silence. 

"Scans show nothing undesirable will happen if you choose to sleep. I will keep watch and wake you if anything happens."

Jack patted the Vulcan's hand. "Thanks. I...I hope you won't be offended if I'm not in the mood for shakes when we get to wherever we're goin'.”

Chu'lak's eyes snapped open.

He never woke up Jack.

As the cold spread throughout his feet, the man paused. No. This was an illogical reaction. Jack was in another area, perhaps an entirely different ward altogether. It wasn't as if the Human would take offense to not being woken by Chu'lak.

He forced himself to bring his feet back into bed.

Meditation was out of the question, it seemed. That fact left Chu'lak feeling as if his spine was out of alignment and his thoughts in a pile. 

But he did not wish to sleep. He didn't want to even begin to fathom what would be lurking in the corners of his mind...

Chu'lak took a deep breath and decided to count by squared numbers.

At 0730, the hospital began to wake up. More doctors and nurses made their way onto the floor and the whole place was beginning to buzz.

Chu'lak blinked, pulling himself from his number games. He had grown bored with counting by squared numbers and moved onto counting in a Fibonacci sequence.

A daytime nurse had replaced the Bolian one. Instead, a smiling, Human female entered the "room," her Federation uniform crisp and smooth. "Good morning." She said.

"Mornings do not have a concept of 'good' or 'bad' as they are a marker for time, of which is a neutral force. But if you wish for me to indulge in these semantics, then I do not think this morning could be considered 'good' as many here are recovering from grievous injuries."

"This is correct." She said, her smile remaining. "But as you can see, I'm Human and will conduct myself as such." The woman made her way to the display over his head. "I was told you were wandering the halls with some difficulty early this morning?"

"Correct but it was minor."

"Then you've got the option to get up and wash yourself for breakfast. Unfortunately we can't let you into the cafeteria until the doctors give you a more thorough look over."

"I will take the option to get up and wash myself."

"Wonderful. I see your heart rate's slightly elevated..." She muttered that more to herself than to him. "Is there anything I can get you before I go?"

"Yes. Can you tell me where I can find Jack Prelan of the USS Grissom? He was one of the seven survivors in our pod."

The nurse swiped her stylus across the PADD. Her lips pulled back and down--a strained frown. "Yes, I do see a Mister Prelan."

"I must visit him."

Her eyes flickered up at him. "He's in the ICU right now. Visitor hours will begin after 0900."

Chu'lak felt a hot flash travel from his head to his arm. 

The machine beeped.

The woman's eyes widened and she reached for the display. "Your heart just kicked up an extra three beats. But you didn't sustain any trauma to the region..."

"I am experiencing random bouts of pain where I was impaled. Even Vulcans have physiological reactions they cannot entirely control." 

Chu'lak wondered if the machine would betray his dishonesty.

It didn't. Nor did the nurse doubt him. "Would you me to see about easing the pain?"

He looked at her. "No."

She bowed her head. "Very well." The woman tapped at the display again. "Everything seems to line up. You can go to the bathroom to wash up, then. After the doctor deems you fit to wander, you'll even get real clothes."

"Are you implying that what I am wearing is not?"

Somehow the woman kept her smile. "Would you like to order something specific for breakfast?"

"I will accept whatever is given to me, so long as it is vegetarian and has a utensil." Chu'lak twisted away, swinging his legs off the bed. "I shall return shortly." He found the slippers and put them on, not unaware of the nurse's watchful gaze.

"Don't get lost." The woman said, still looking through his records as he rose. Perhaps it was humor or an acknowledgment that he had to ask for a repeat in directions earlier.

His leg throbbed but the Vulcan walked on anyway. As he passed by the nurse's station, he saw they were frantic in trying to respond to the calls. From the bedlam Chu'lak could hear down the hall--the one Jack was supposedly located--there were many cries. They were a mix of pained and confused. 

He couldn't identify Jack's voice amongst the chaos.

Chu'lak forced himself to continue down the hall. His feet had taken on the metaphorical characteristics of lead. Such comparisons the Humans often made in their literature he found peculiar but fascinating.

As he made his way down the hall, a Trill was rushing past. They bumped into one another, her hip hitting his thigh as she went.

"Sorry!" The woman squeaked.

But the hall and Trill disappeared. Smoke and the acrid smell of burnt electronics and fat filled his nostrils. The emergency, red lights were on, making it harder to see. People were shouting orders and relaying the captain's last words--abandon ship. The engines were going to explode, the anti-matter containment field fractured.

And of course Chu'lak knew the urgency of the situation. There was no way to contain it at half hands. They had lasted fifty-four minutes, nearing the completion of the battle to come to this.

"The door won't open!" It was Cazian who yelled. A joined Trill.

"Is it a malfunction?" Shouted Sero, a young Betazed.

Chu'lak was quick but cautious as he pushed his way through. "Let me see," his voice booming without raising it.

He knelt down, spreading one hand along the seam of the door. Already he could feel first-degree burns starting. The other hand he pushed against the left side. There was warmth, but not as extreme as the seam. 

Each door had a "weak" side, Chu'lak had found over the years. The one to the bridge had its weak side on the left while all of the ones in engineering had it to the right.

"There is a fire on the other side." He announced. "Get extinguishers and be ready to use them when I force it open."

People scrambled to do as he said. 

"Got one!" Liara, a Human hollered. She ran over. "How bad is it?"

"I am already developing a burn." Chu'lak replied, calm as ever. And that was how he would present himself. Now was not the time to dwell on the fact that Jack was somewhere in engineering. Perhaps he drew the short straw and had to keep the engine stable long enough to let everyone else escape. And then there was Len who did not need to draw a straw--she would volunteer to be the last to leave. Her patients were her number one priority, her life second.

"We got two more extinguishers." Cazian could barely keep the tremor from his voice.

Chu'lak nodded. "On three. One..." he tensed, pushing against the left side. "Two..." there were screams coming from the other side. "Three."

He pushed and rolled to the left. The doors jerked open.

There was the roar of fire and hiss of extinguishers. Chu'lak could hear the howls of his shipmates and smell their burning skin.

"Contain the fires but keep moving," he ordered.

"Sir!" Some shouted, running after Liara and Cavian. Marlin and Gakuya dove after them.

Chu'lak rose to his feet and jumped after them, careful to land on his left leg. The doors snapped shut at his heels. Whoever had been unable to get out was now sealed behind those doors.

The red and orange tongues of fire were everywhere, licking as people ran past. Chu'lak could tolerate the heat. He knew Len wouldn't last much longer if the sickbay was in this condition and Jack was like any other Human. 

But Regina...

She was bald and hardly by choice. A training accident left 70% of her body burned. The skin regrowth and organ repair went without a problem. But when it came to the hair, everything sloughed off, leaving shiny, red tissue. Eventually that was fixed to at least resemble her natural skin, but hair refused to grow.

Chu'lak believed her when she said being bald meant little to her. It was the pain she never wanted to experience again.

And nor did he. 

She could be anywhere on the ship and Chu'lak was certain most of the ship was on fire.

He jumped over a Bolian corpse. The face was down and smoke obscured his vision, so he could not see who it was. Perhaps it was Fenara. Or Juli or Gevian. Given its lack of girth, it certainly wasn't Foli.

Len was two decks up and Jack four down. There wasn't anyway he could get there in time to grab them, nor a way to convince them to leave without the persuasion of hyposprays. 

Chu'lak made a sharp left. The logical option was to head directly to the escape pods. But there were still plenty of people aboard the ship, alive and in need of assistance. They were likely scared and though the Federation had the finest who could serve under pressure, it did little to assuage Chu'lak.

He was going to spend as much time as he could getting people to those pods. The more time he spent, the less of a chance he had at escaping but a higher chance at finding Regina. Perhaps even Jack or Len.

"Go!" Screamed a woman.

The Vulcan's heart kicked up an extra three beats. He made another left to see three men and a woman running at him. He jumped to the side, letting them pass.

She was pinned, her right arm crushed under fallen ceiling.

Chu'lak sprinted over and slid in something leaking from another nearby corpse.

"Regina." He skidded to a halt at her side.

"Chu'lak!" Her eyes widened. "What are you doing? Go!" 

"I am here to rescue you." His eyes were darting about, trying to assess the damage. It would not be easy--he would have to set up a tourniquet at the shoulder. And then he would have to carry her, as her left foot was sticking out in an unnatural position. 

"Are you crazy?" She then shouted something in a slew of Japanese.

"You are aware that my mother has little to do with this situation?" He asked, grabbing the tool in the corpse's hand. An engineer--possibly Getala or Foda.

"Get out!" Regina shouted. "You gotta go now or you'll die!" She tried to wave him off.

He reached for his sleeve, ready to tear at it.

Regina's good hand shot out. She grabbed him by the collar of his uniform. "I'm ordering you to leave."

"You are not my superior offi--"

"My last will in testament then!"

Her eyes were watering. She shoved him away. "Go!" She repeated.

Chu'lak stumbled back. But he could not move. He wasn't able to tear his eyes from the now broken form of Regina Sano. Her chest rose and fell rapidly. He reached out again, his fingers taking on what Regina referred to as 'the claw.'

"Chu'lak!" She shrieked, kicking him on the side of his thigh.

The Vulcan touched his thigh, the floor no longer cool beneath his feet. There was no bruise.

He turned around. There was no need to wash up. He wasn't going to be touching his food.

+++

Chu'lak glanced at the clock. 0850. He swung his feet over the bed. "I am going to be in the ICU." He announced to the nurse, putting on the slippers again

"But we still need to do a few more tests--"

"I will be back when visiting hours are done. Any more tests that need to be done can wait. It has been shown multiple times I am able to walk without assistance and that all of my organs are functional." He stood up. "I will be found where Jack Prelan is located."

“Let me at least get you a pair of pants--”

Chu'lak slipped through the curtains, hearing the nurse mutter to herself. 

By now the nurse station had calmed down. There were only four behind the counters and none looked too busy to be interrupted briefly.

"Excuse me," Chu'lak stopped and put his hands behind is back. "But visiting hours are about to begin. I wish to know where I can locate Jack Prelan in the ICU?"

Two of the nurses paused and exchanged glances. One began to tap away at her padd. "USS Grissom, correct?"

"Yes."

"He's been moved to hospice."

"I was told he was in the ICU less than two hours ago."

"His...condition worsened."

Chu'lak stared, unblinking. "I wish to know where I can locate Jack Prelan in hospice?"

"Of course." The other said. "If you'd like, I can walk you--"

"That will not be necessary." He then bowed his head. "The offer is appreciated. I simply need to know how to get there."

"Go back down the hall you came from and go down the second hall on your right."

He bowed his head again. "Thank you." Chu'lak turned went back down the hallway.

As soon as he made the turn, the Vulcan knew he was in a completely different part of the hospital. The air was dryer and the smell of medicine harsher. 

Chu'lak softened his steps, respectful of the dying. Their names were displayed on the curtains, just like the other wards. But here the curtains were thicker.

He found Jack ten names down.

Chu'lak grabbed the fabric, the material surprisingly rough. He could hear Jack's labored breathing on the other side.

The Vulcan pulled the curtain back.

Jack was staring at the ceiling. His complexion was ashy and he smelled of death.

"Can you hear me, Jack?" Chu'lak entered. He let go of the curtain and made quick steps for the bed. 

"Chu'lak?" Jack croaked. He tried to prop himself up but the Vulcan put a hand on his shoulder.

"No. Do not strain yourself for my sake." Chu'lak took a seat, his hand still on Jack. "It would be customary for me to ask how you are doing, but I do not think that would be wise."

Jack's lips curled into a smile. "Prolly not. Thanks though." He winced.

"Is there anything I can do to make the passing easier?"

"Nah." Jack shifted. "Jus' stay here."

"I apologize for having left you. When the pod docked I passed out--"

Jack huffed. It was the closest he could manage to a snort. "Wasn' offended. Even if I wasn' too busy beein' passed out, I'd have understood."

Chu'lak just nodded. Why did those words tumble out? There was no need. Of course Jack would understand why they had been separated and the Vulcan failed to keep his promise. He looked around, trying to find something to do besides just sitting at Jack's side.

"So." Jack coughed. "Whatcha gonna do now?"

"I am going to make your passing as comfortable as possible."

The man let out a rickety sound. "Don' worry 'bout it."

"I am not worried, I am simply doing what is righ--"

"Chu'lak."

He shut his mouth.

"I meant what're you gonna do after they let you out?"

The Vulcan hadn't thought about that. And he didn't know how to articulate why. Perhaps it didn't help that he refused to admit it was an illogical reason. Had he conceived a way to voice it, Len would have said he was experiencing 'embarrassment.' Maybe even shame.

"Perhaps I will transfer over to medical." Chu'lak said, thinking of Len. "It will be easy enough. I am already familiar with almost every ailment known to Human and Andorian. And there is a war. More medical staff will be needed."

Jack's cracked lips pulled back into a grin. "She'd like that," he said, as if reading his mind.

"And it would seem exploring for science is rather unwise at this time."

"That too."

"I have run out of things to speak of."

That rickety sound again. "Where you wanna transfer?"

"I am uncertain."

"Maybe go home for a bit to figure it out?"

"Home is gone."

The words fell before Chu'lak could even consider the statement. He clenched his jaw, feeling the bite of regret at the edge of his teeth.

Jack's eyes widened. 

"...You really liked it on that ship, didn't you?"

Chu'lak wanted to retract his hand, to disappear behind the curtains. To let something so personal slip as a friend was dying...

Perhaps Jack sensed it. Or maybe he was starting to express his fear in this hopeless situation. His fingers tightened around the Vulcan's cool hand. 

"You didn' talk much about Vulcan, ya'know." Jack began. "Weren' you 80-somethin' when you got on the ship?"

"Eighty-seven." 

He felt the twinge of worry begin. Jack's words were starting to slur together more and his eyelids were fluttering. Much like they had been in the escape pod.

"Right...yeah. I remember. I was...like what? Twenny?"

"Twenty and four months and two days. We have known each other for seven years, nine months and five days. Regina and Len for six years, eight months and six days. Forgive me if I do not wish to calculate how many of those Earth desserts we consumed together."

The rickety laugh turned into a dry, creaking noise.

"Been one helluva time."

Chu'lak's eyebrows twitched. "Correct me if I am wrong, but is hell not a bad term?"

Again, the dry creak. "You must be outta it too." Jack winced. "Glad to have known ya."

Chu'lak felt his head dip down. “I am fortunate to have known you, Jack.” He swallowed, his eyes flickering to his hands. 

Jack's eyes, unfocused, were still bright. “You're thinkin' 'bout somethin'.”

The Vulcan swallowed. “I...did not have a chance to preserve Len or Regina. Len was inaccessible and Regina refused to let me near, fearing for my life more than hers.”

A rough, husky puff of air escaped Jack's lungs. “Gonna be an incomplete deck, y'know.”

He frowned. “I wish to inquire, but with--”

Jack tried to wave his hand. It was a feeble attempt, the end result was it resting on Chu'Lack's hand, pinning it with the weight of his imminent death. “We aint meant to be immortal,” Jack said. “Your memory's perfect. Thas good 'nough,” he said, his words starting to mesh together and make less sense. “You gon' be fine, Chu'lak. You got us with you no matter what--no need to meld or nothin'. We're with ya forever...just remember the good ole days...and keep up our tradition...”

Chu'lak opened his mouth and a toneless, uninterrupted beeping came out.

A doctor and nurse rushed in, pulling him away. He obediently stepped aside, despite the burning sensation that was spreading throughout his side and behind his eyes.

“Please return to your ward,” the nurse said, sparing him a glance.

He slipped through the curtains, a thick haze setting in. His steps were even and heavy. Only when he returned to his bed did he realize that he had been walking without slippers this entire time again--and the staff was so overworked, not a single person noticed.

The Vulcan made his way to the nurse station. “I require items to take a shower,” he said.

“Name?”

“Chu'lak.”

She tapped at their padd. “You're cleared to take one unassisted. Here,” she reached from somewhere and pulled out a small parcel. “These should be your size. There's a pair of pants for you too. Just be sure to wear slippers before you leave.”

He inclined his head. “Thank you.”  
+++

Chu'lak finished combing his hair and noticed a trimming might be in order soon.

He went to the nursing station to see if he could acquire a pair of scissors. They declined, stating that no sharp implements were to be handed out to patients.

Chu'lak accepted and understood their logic. How unfortunate this situation would have been had he, Len, and Jack required haircuts. Due to being an Andorian, Len had hair that baffled many. Chu'lak was among the ranks of the few who had taken time to learn how to handle it and gain her trust. Jack, soon after joining Starfleet kept to shaving his head though would, on occasion, allow Chu'lak to assist if he didn't feel like doing it.

He turned to return to his cot where he could perhaps pick up a padd and finally begin reading that series Regina loved so much. 

As he passed by zh'Zera's tent, he heard what sounded like moaning.

His hand slipped through and pulled the curtains back.

It was Van. He was grumbling and sniffling--and alone.

For a split second, Chu'lak thought perhaps zh'Zera had died and the other two were in shock.

Before he could slip away, Van's antennae stiffened.

“I apologize,” Chu'lack began.

Van shook his head. “It's fine. I'm just sulking.” He turned a way to, probably, wipe his eyes. The Andorian then motioned for Chu'lak to enter. “Yanin's getting treatment. The doctors were, at first, very adamant against letting any of us be present. Eventually they relented and said two of us could be admitted. We drew straws for who had to stay behind. And, well,” he gestured to the small and empty area.

“It is fortunate to hear she is getting treatment, then, and not what I suspected.”

“Yeah, that's for sure.” Van sighed. “Sorry. Didn't mean for you to see that.” 

Chu'lak merely replied: “You are worried. It is natural.”

“Were you able to find Jack?”

Chu'lak felt his heart beat increase by an additional three beats. “Yes.”

Van's anteannae quivered. “I'm sorry. I'll let you mourn in private.”

“Thank you.” Chu'lak bowed his head and retreated back to his own cot.

+++

He was on his way to the second book when the doctor entered.

“Your nurse has been complaining you haven't been eating,” the man said.

Chu'lak looked up. “I admit, my appetite has not been what one would describe as healthy as of late.”

“I heard you went to visit two of your shipmates?”

“One, yes. The other was not in her cot but undergoing treatment of sorts.”

The doctor nodded. He was patient...and a Betazed.

“Don't worry,” the man said, holding up his hands. “I keep my abilities as clamped down as I can. I'm not here to probe your brain. My job is to simply see how you are doing, find out why you aren't eating, and, yes I know you're a Vulcan but make sure your mental faculties are in order.”

Chu'lak did not set down the padd.

“I see your legs aren't crossed.”

“There is still a pain in my leg.”

“Understandable. Did you see the notes on how it chipped part of the tibia? Misters Taru and Jev told me about all the running around you did.”

“No. I did not,” Chu'lak said, ignoring the mentioning of his shipmates. “That certainly fills in whatever questions I did not know I had about the injury.”

He was a man in his forties with premature graying in his hair. He had “laughter wrinkles” at the corners of his eyes, though lines with less positive origins seemed to be creeping in with them.

“The nurse said you weren't interested in pain killers?”

“Correct. I find that even the most mild ones slow my mental faculties.”

“Fair enough.”

“You still wish to investigate as to why I am not eating.”

“There wasn't any organ damage. Aside from that kidney. Again, all that running around...”

The padd twitched down. “Doctor, are you here to see about both my physical and mental well being, or solely my mental? I find your timing quite in line with asking about my personal self hours after the passing of my friend.”

He almost let that fatal word slip--last.

But he didn't have to say it. Even if the doctor really was keeping his natural abilities in check, he would have heard it. That thundering word 'last,' flashing as quick and noticeable as lightening.

The doctor eyed him with two, piercing gray discs.

Chu'lak did everything he could to obscure the rest of his mind in smoke and every barrier he had learned to create.

“Personally,” the Betazed began, “I detest eating in bed. It's so unclean, isn't it?”

He dipped his head just a bit. “That is certainly an element I would not eliminate as to why I have been negligent to eating.”

“Well then--you're perfectly mobile, as you have proven. If you would like, I will give you clearance to eating in the cafeteria. But because you're not eating much, I would feel better if you started off with foods that don't require much more than a spoon. How's that sound?”

Chu'lak stared at him. “I will accept these parameters,” he said at last.

“Excellent. Out Vulcan menu is, unfortunately, a little limited, but there are plenty of other vegetarian options.”

“Thank you for the information.”

“I'll be back to check on you same time tomorrow.”

“Is there a library?”

The doctor paused. “It's a very limited one, but yes.”

“Then if you do not find me in the cafeteria, you will find me there.”

“If you can manage, I would like for you to be here, but I'll be sure to check there.”

“I will attempt to be here.”

“Thank you.” The doctor slipped out, leaving Chu'lak to his own devices.

Once he was sure the Betazed was far enough away, Chu'lak tapped at his padd. 

The hospital's security was easy enough to bypass. How curious, Chu'lak noted, that they blocked all news outlets. 

It took time to figure out why--of course they didn't want to stress the patients out. But what's more, they clearly didn't want anyone to look up the fate of their comrades, the ones they had yet to “find.”

Chu'lak found their names in alphabetic order under the USS Grissom casualty list. One thousand, two-hundred and forty-four names slowly drifted up the screen. Not even individually--they were crammed together, fitting as many as possible across the screen. Linked together as tightly in death as they had been in life.

He heard his heartbeat increase by three.

+++

Despite the doctor's clearance for him to go to the cafeteria, Chu'lak did not use this privilege until the next morning. He had spent his whole night finishing the series Regina so loved and moved onto another she adored.

Remembering that he was being observed, Chu'lak did eventually unfold and stretch his legs. They were stiff and there was a sharp pain where he had been impaled. Still, his toes moved fine and nothing felt like it was tearing. If anything, it would be a conversation piece with the doctor that would have absolutely nothing to do with his mental well being. 

He found himself an empty table. Granted that wasn't too difficult. Not too many were as fortunate as him to regain mobility so quickly nor were that many up as early as he was.

It was a simple start. Having not eaten for almost three days, Chu'lak went with the basics--it would be gentle on his stomach and allow him to continue reading.

As he brought the cheap mug to his lips, he felt a pair of eyes on him.

Glancing up, Chu'lak found that Van's antennae were once again pointed at him.

There was a smile on his blue lips. 

Chu'lak felt another surge of heat travel from his head to his arm.

Obviously Van sensed something amiss--those antennae quivered once again.

“Sorry,” he said, quickly looking away. “I didn't mean to stare.”

“You ended up doing so anyway. Might I ask what was so comical or amusing?” His eyes flickered over Van. The thaan was holding a tray with four steaming mugs. “Gathering breakfast for your quad?”

He nodded and took a few steps forward. “Yes. And I was staring, because, well...” Van shook his head. “You were reminding me of Len. Whenever she was on leave at home, she ate a breakfast real similar to what you got there.”

Chu'lak looked down then back up.

Van gave a nod. “Coffee because that's Regina always had. Earth oats with bananas since that's what Jack had and then some sort of diced Vulcan tuber instead of an Andorian one.” His antennae curved towards the plate. “Though I see you've gone for the mashed Andorian one instead.”

“The foods are simple--and the doctor appeared to be quite accurate in their limited Vulcan menu. That and mashed certainly makes it easier to digest.”

Van gave yet another nod. “Understandable. Well...it's good to see they're letting you out here. I, uh, noticed it's still hard for you to walk a bit. If it won't offend you, I'll grab something for you whenever I'm out getting stuff for the quad, alright?'

“I still appreciate your offer and still keep it in mind. Thank you.”

Van smiled and walked off, back to where zh'Zera was.

+++

“I see your leg is still causing you pain,” the doctor observed as Chu'lak sat down.

“It has been rather troublesome, yes.”

“I'll be assigning physical therapy to you, then. It's going to need more than its own processes to heal properly.”

“Would a cane not suffice?”

The doctor glanced up. “It might help, but it won't solve the problem.”

Chu'lak found that was not an answer to his question but had little time to address it as the doctor was continuing to talk.

“I heard you had breakfast today.”

Chu'lak maintained eye contact with the doctor. He could understand why the man was so obsessed with his stomach--he was a doctor. Len was certainly a monster he never wanted to face when she found out Jack or Regina had forgotten to eat due to work.

But it was nonetheless tedious and almost unnecessary.

“That is correct.”

“Not much else, though.”

“I am not as active as I was last week. My caloric intake is nowhere near as high. Perhaps, after this physical therapy and clearance for some mild gym work, I might partake in a light lunch.”

The doctor smiled. “Humor?”

“A simple observation.”

“I see. Very well then. I'm going to assign you half an hour of physical therapy a night. Your leg will heal much quicker if you're careful about how you walk--or simply stay off it. Really, I should have put you on this from the start.”

Chu'lak replied: “It is of no fault I hold against you. I walked with little issue as soon as I regained consciousness and there has been nothing but chaos for the last three days, at least. It is fair to think my injury was not as serious.”

“Thank you, Mr. Chu'lak. Well then, a nurse will be here tonight.” He left and Chu'lak was alone with his padd.

He began to think about Jack's question...what was he going to do now? 

Chu'lak then found he didn't care for the question.

+++

A week of physical therapy and Chu'lak could walk with minimal pain. In fact, the doctor and nurse were optimistic about his ability to transfer and resume work after another week.

If he so chose to.

Chu'lak was in the cafeteria, a place much more lively than it had been a week prior. 

He was, again, alone. 

On the table was the padd and on its screen were openings for transfer. He was debating on where to go and what to do. The only thing Chu'lak was certain of was he was going to go somewhere he could contribute and be the most useful.

The station known as Deep Space 9 was certainly promising. It was at the gaping mouth of the wormhole. In fact, anything that would be of use to Captain Sisko would guarantee a hand in destroying the Dominion.

He looked at his records and began to see how long it would take for him to transfer from science to medical. If he started tonight, he could easily become a medical researcher within a month, given his background in biology, physiology, foray into emergency medicine and hobbies in ballistics and weapons...

It was decided. Chu'lak was going to become a trauma nurse and assist this Dr. Bashir of theirs in any research he required.

As he pulled open the transfer request, he saw the date and time.

The current star date ended on a multiple of seven.

Chu'lak set the padd down and walked over to the replicator. He put in his request and then brought it to his table. There were some who weren't wholly wrapped up in their business and noticed what he was carrying. It was then with an odd, cold feeling in his abdomen did Chu'lak realize this was a place where people were going to notice and care about his dietary choices. 

On the Grissom nobody said a word...

He ignored it. The Vulcan took his seat and resumed his process. Once he finished the first and most basic of information, he was going to indulge.

Then again, as Len would point out, given his near-avoidance of food for the past week, it was far from an indulgence. It had necessary vitamins and minerals and fats that were only considered bad if the body was inactive. 

As he leaned over to take his first sip, a familiar laugh danced in his ears.

He looked up to see zh'Zera laughing with her quad. Her shen fiance, whose back was to him, was holding up a camera and, with how her antennae were twisting, was contorting her face into something amusing.

Looking around, Chu'lak saw--and became aware for the first time--how full the other tables were. Everyone was sharing it with at least somebody and they were laughing. Some looked distraught, but nevertheless, there was somebody for them to share that emotion with. But even with their sad faces and pained expressions, there was something that said it was temporary. Laughter would return to their faces and the one they sat with would be there to share it with them. To laugh together and never be alone...

Chu'lak forced his attention to the drink. He took a sip, welcoming its coldness and taste of home.

When he looked back to the padd, he found it wasn't there.

Nor was the sunlight or stillness. Instead, there were the artificial lights and that ever-present hum and beat of engines.

“When was the last time we got to do this?” Jack sighed. “Ever since this damn war...”

“We last gathered to indulge in this Earthly dessert approximately fifteen days and eight hours ago,” Chu'lak said. “Though if you wish to mean all four of us, then that would have been twenty-six days and fifteen hours ago.”

“See?” Regina sighed. “This whole thing has our rhythm thrown off.”

Len's antennae drooped. “Yeah...” they then straightened up. “But hey! We're finally together again--all four of us at the same time.”

Jack grinned. “Yup--been too long. And after this,” he swallowed. Jack could see the nervousness behind his bright eyes. “This campaign, we get to go on leave.”

“Praise the lord,” Regina muttered. “Two more days and we're free.”

Len smiled and pushed back a lock of white hair. “Where do we want to go first?”

“Sisko's Creole Kitchen.” Regina chirped. “I think we'd have earned actual, fresh food after all this.” She looked to Chu'lak. “What do you think? The Sisko Kitchen sound good to you?”

“I have heard many people praise his skill and must admit...I am curious to try this Earth form of cuisine.”

Jack rose a brow. “You look like you've got something else to say.”

“What if our visit to this restaurant results in being on the same day as our 'weekly' indulgence? And what if this--”

“Milkshake, Chu'lak,” Regina said. “It's okay to call it that.”

He glanced at her. “Yes, but often when I say it--particularly when I say the one I order most--all three of you begin to laugh and then there is no discussion. And we rarely have time to converse with all four of us present. I am merely trying to use the time we have to its utmost potential.”

“You do realize we're gonna have you order a chocolate shake as soon as we get to Earth, right?” Len said. “My brother hates hearing about how drunk I can get--he say it upsets the family I'm to be bonded with.” She sighed and shook her head. “So guess who has to be the responsible one? Me. You don't get to be Mama Chu'lak on this leave.”

“I find it highly unlikely you would enjoy my inebriated company for four solid weeks.”

“Nah,” Regina waved a hand. “And it'd only be for one night. C'mon, you gotta try them. And it'd just be one night.” She gave him an innocent smile.

“Perhaps, then, these...” he hesitated, “...milkshake indulgences will involve me sampling a chocolate-based one.”

And of course the three erupted into their muffled fits of laughter.

“This is the exact thing I was trying to avoid,” he said, letting out the smallest of sighs.

“Sorry,” Len said, as always the first to regain composure. “Hey, wait a second guys. We get to be on leave for four weeks. Are you sure you want something this cold when we spend one of those weeks on Andor?”

Regina straightened up, her eyes lighting up. “We're going to Andor?”

“For real?” Jack said.

Len nodded. “I convinced my, uh, quad,” she didn't hide her annoyance, “that they have to accept you guys if I'm going to go through with it with them. Considering how desperate our people are for “perfect” matches, they're willing to put up with having guests with what little time we have together.”

Jack pumped his fist in the air. “Woo! This is gonna be one helluva vacation.”

“Guess we better stop by Moscow to pick up some coats.” Regina said. She glanced at Chu'lak. “They're faux fur, don't worry.”

“I was not too concerned but that is a pleasant fact.”

“Soo...” Jack said playing with his straw. “Since Chu'lak's only gonna try chocolate once...”

Chu'lak rose a thick eyebrow. “I did not explicitly state once--I merely pointed out you would not enjoy my inebriated presence, were it to last the full four weeks. This simply implies I will not partake in such activities each night, but not only once.”

“Oh.” The three exchanged glances. “Oh,” they said again.

“So does this mean you'll actually try more than one chocolate dessert?” Len asked, one antennae lowered, the other raised like her bushy eyebrows.

“I am simply pointing out I did not explicitly state I would chance it only once, as you three are assuming.”

“Well, if that's the case...what'd be a Vulcan equivalent to that old Earth drink?” Regina asked. “My uncle was obsessed with antique beverage combinations. There was an old one called an AMF, I think?” She gave Chu'lak her infamous grins. “Yeah, that one. That'd be, what, chocolate ice cream with chocolate chunks blended in and topped with chocolate syrup?”

Jack leaned away. “Judging by how twisted that grin is...it sounds pretty intense.” He then leaned forward and rested his head on your shoulder. “I love it. Blend it with chocolate milk instead of regular.”

“Careful, let's not throw him into shock,” Len said.

Chu'lak's shoulders twitched--the closest he managed to a shrug after ten years on the ship. “It would be interesting to investigate,” he said. “After all, I am a science officer and my fascination with the unknown does not stop when the uniform is off.”

Jack snorted. “Wait,” he said, suddenly straightening up. “Guys, what if we get so wasted we gotta, like, rest for over a week and that throws off our system?”

Chu'lak looked at him. “I find that highly--”

“No. We're gonna immortalize this moment.” Jack's expression became less joyous. “I'm serious. Let's take a photo.” He pulled out one of his multitools. “I know I'm technically only supposed to use this to take photos of engineering problems, but...” Jack motioned with his free hand for the three to get close. “I'll send a copy to each of your personal terminals too, so, just in case...”

The other two nodded and huddled around Chu'lak.

Jack turned and held the camera up. “Smile!” He said, already doing so himself.

Chu'lak felt the corners of his mouth twitch ever-so-slightly as the device clicked.

And then the klaxons began to scream.

Chu'lak blinked, finding himself back in the cafeteria. He looked around, the table empty except for his padd and banana milkshake.

Everyone was still laughing, utterly oblivious and yet somehow mocking him.

He finished the transfer and he finished his indulgence. Chu'lak rose to his feet and exited the cafeteria, ready to begin his new and lonely life on Deep Space 9.


End file.
